


Art: On the Muntjac

by Melleh17



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Art not writing sorry, Boat quest, Fix-It, I'm learning to use Ao3, M/M, Multi, They are both gently kissing q bc they love him and he deserves nice things, they all deserve nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melleh17/pseuds/Melleh17
Summary: This is my first Magicians fanart I've finished. This is my first time posting on ao3 so hi. Have some nice boat quest kisses
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Art: On the Muntjac

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: melleh17, tah-fcking-dah, on twitter: melleh17, instagram: mellehmoo


End file.
